ONE PUNCH MAN la herida que un héroe sólo puede sanar
by genosprince
Summary: Genos se debate en sincerarse con Saitama por lo que verdaderamente siente por él... si el rechazo es inminente ¿sería el final ? sólo él tiene la opción
**La herida que un héroe sólo puede sanar**

"¡Eres muy popular Genos!...¡mírate! ¡wow! con tantas chicas en tu alrededor pronto tendrás una novia…aunque podría ser un chico también"

Resonaban las palabras de sensei en aquélla ocasión, sin mirarme como siempre, atento a la televisión, yo seguía con la vista clavada en mi cuaderno, tras una anotación que hice, como siempre, tratando de mantener la compostura.

"¿Usted cree sensei? ¿de verdad no le importaría si fuese otro hombre?"

"¡Claro que no!...a mí no me va eso de andar con chicos, pero tú eres mi alumno, mi amigo, si tú eres feliz con ello, para mí no hay problema"

Lo que sensei no sabía era que justo ésas palabras francas y sinceras habían roto por completo la débil voluta de esperanza que guardaba, el confesar mi verdadero sentir a sensei no era opción, nunca la sería, conociéndolo… probablemente me echaría , en el supuesto caso que me dejara continuar a su lado, evadiendo y negando mis sentimientos hacia él … tampoco era sano fingir la misma amistad o relación de alumno y maestro …ya no sería reconfortante para mí, nunca estaría conforme a eso…soy tan egoísta, pero no puedo ni debo imponerle éstos sentimientos a él si no quiere.

"Prometo no decepcionarle sensei"

Pero tras ésta frase, sensei Saitama siguió sin mirarme , lo cual hizo sentir que mi core era estrujado y arrancado de mi cuerpo, hace tanto que le pedí al Dr Kuseno me bloqueara éstas emociones para no volver a sentirme débil y vulnerable, preparado para lo único que yo deseaba en ése momento, la venganza, que ahora, ignoro cómo poco a poco fueron reactivándose en mi ser… la emoción de ver a mi sensei la primera vez, salvándome de mi necia autodestrucción para derrotar a la mujer mosquito de forma no voluntaria tal vez, la frustración por negarse a ser mi maestro, su tolerancia para recibirme , soportándome…el gozo de dejarme entrar en su rutina, las pruebas para la asociación de héroes ¡el aceptarme al fin ser su alumno! ¡tan gratificante! Sin saberlo, él me devolvió la humanidad que negué para superar mi dolor y mi pérdida , sin saberlo me recordó lo frágil y débil que soy.

Ojalá hubiera aprendido a ser tan indiferente para éstas cosas como él, que todo me pareciera insulso, pero…mi coraza está rota de un puñetazo , sacándo a flote lo que soy, ahora, desde ése día, siento que mi ser se hunde, que me diluyo, cada que lo veo tan lejano…esto es ¿tristeza?

Sensei sigue con su misma actitud, creo no a divisado que en realidad me siento perdido, agonizo todos los días, aunque su sonrisa y aprobación por pequeños menesteres todavía es bálsamo para mi espíritu, sigo inconforme… mi rostro que perdió capacidad de expresión no ayuda mucho, tal vez sea mejor así, no quiero mortificarlo aunque lo dudo, el inminente rechazo era lo que me mataba poco a poco, me sumí en mis pensamientos…ya no escribo más, solo abro mi última libreta en lo que había escrito ése día.

"Sensei Saitama…lo amo con todo mi ser".

Rompí ésa hoja, tirándola al cesto echa bolita… cuando mi celular llamó, una amenaza nivel demonio , dejé caer la libreta ¡cierto! tal vez una buena batalla era lo que necesitaba para dejar de rumiar la amargura que me apresaba, Saitama sensei no estaba, había ido a jugar videojuegos con King, la zona era lejos de donde él estaba ahora, pero no muy apartada de Ciudad Z , una batalla para desfogar toda la vorágine interna, todo mi infierno…si sensei buscaba la emoción de sentirse vivo en una batalla con un rival digno…yo buscaba apagar todo mi sufrimiento en medio del calor del fuego, así que partí sin dejar nota u aviso.

Aquél mounstro era avasallador, imparable, gigantesco para mí, pero en ése momento yo era el único capaz de pelear aún… les ordené a todos que huyeran en lo que lo contenía, Mumen rider y otros héroes sacaban a los civiles, en lo que distraía a aquél ser, ésa mole de músculos y coraza parecida a la roca me seguía furiosa, seguía el pulso de energía de mi core, esquivaba tantos golpes y ráfagas que expulsaba de sus manazas en disparos contínuos, no parecía cansarse, lo hice enojar ya que lo tomé desprevenido , conectando un puñetazo de energía sobre su enorme ceño fruncido, marcándole, así me siguió, saltando hasta un edificio abandonado a media construcción, no había más que nosotros dos, yo conectaba todos los ataques que pude, mientras que la bestia los recibía pero cada vez leía mejor mis movimientos, entonces, de tan absorto, lancé una ráfaga en el cuerpo de mounstro y lo hundí en medio de aquél gran complejo de vigas y concreto, pensé era todo, sólo humo … fuego, fue en eso que en el extremo opuesto al enorme abismo que abrió nuestra pelea, ví un uniforme amarillo y una capa ondear, parpadee y mis sensores visuales enfocaron mejor a través de todo ése humo y ceniza, lo que confundí con la figura de Saitama sensei, era sólo un uniforme de trabajador colgado en un gancho en un pilar, las llamas lo hicieron resplandecer en un tono amarillo, la capa era una lona, me mordí el labio inferior temblorosamente, mi ceño siempre congelado, se frunció poco a poco, en lo que sentí rodar por mis pómulos el aceite caliente, me llevé mi mano al rostro notándolas, por fin, de mi pecho salió una punzada justo en mi core que me irradiaba como si fuera el conteo de autodestrucción, pero era sólo la forma en que mi cuerpo sintético exponía la herida en mi espíritu, la frustración… estar tan cerca de quien se ama más allá de lo que jamás hubiera pensado y al mismo tiempo estar tan lejos, era tan desgarrador que mi ser ya no lo soportaba más .

-Sensei –Todo se puso blanco, no supe cuando pasó, justo bajo mis pies …aquél kaijin había emergido iracundo, su piel estaba carcomida y ennegrecida por la potencia de mi ráfaga, su coraza rota en partes pero brillaba en un tono verde fosforescente, me había disparado desde el fondo con un cañonazo de energía, mis piernas volaron en pedazos junto con mi brazo derecho, lo único que quedó fue mi torso y mi brazo izquierdo, choqué contra las vigas y reboté en el suelo agrietado, cayendo boca arriba…estaba perdido.

Con un rugido de un salto llegó hasta lo que había sido el techo del complejo en construcción, no tenía con qué responder ya, podía usar el cañón de mi mano…sin embargo, sería inútil, ésa cosa volvería a dispararme y ahí acabaría todo, ya no tenía ánimo para continuar cuando ví mis partes hechas añicos, era un desastre… una chatarra, porque me dí cuenta que nunca volvería a ser un humano ¿a quién engaño?...soy sólo un montón de cables , metal y fibra de carbono en una burda imitación de algo vivo, nadie me ve más allá de esto, Saitama sensei me hizo sentir normal, rompió mi coraza y mi protección, me dio un motivo para seguir existiendo a la vez que ganó mi corazón, con su ejemplo de hacer lo que era correcto aún sin retribución, dio fuerza y vida a lo que llaman…amor, pienso en la cursilería ahora, porque la bestia ya está junto a mí y porque todo acabará, una parte de mi ser lamenta haber sido tan descuidado , una molestia para Saitama sensei en su vida quitándole su tranquilidad … su espacio personal, la criatura me agarra de la cintura con una sola mano, llevándome a su horrendo rostro, de seguro me aplastará.., la otra parte de mí evoca el rostro de sensei… sí tenía el dolor de la frustración y el rechazo, pero era más fuerte el deseo de haberlo visto sonreír...si yo me hubiera confesado.

La criatura me olfateó, me miró justo a los ojos , con curiosidad torva , fue entonces que abrí mis placas pectorales, exponiendo mi core en todo su esplendor, pulsaba energía a través de la estructura esférica, sonreí …era una idiotez, quería dejar de padecer éste dolor y acabarlo, pero mi estúpido sentido común fue el que ganó.

Disparé en un solo golpe el cúmulo de la energía de mi core sin necesidad de usar el modo autodestrucción, en una sola ráfaga, volándole la cabeza y mitad del cuerpo al kaijin, el cual me soltó, quedé en el suelo de aquél techo ya destruido, mientras el cuerpo caía a un abismo envuelto en llamas, sonreí…gané la batalla, quedé con vida aunque hecho añicos, lo hice solo, ojalá y Saitama sensei me hubiera visto, una paz inundó mi pecho, se cerraron las placas metálicas de mi tórax, entonces comprendí que a pesar de todo, sensei seguía sacándo lo mejor de mí y por ése instante ya nada me importó ni lo que me sucedió…era poderoso porque pensaba en él y en lo que inconscientemente me dio, a ser tenaz y buscar superarse a sí mismo para seguir adelante ,el disfrutar de los pequeños placeres… una tarde tranquila, que una comida con una buena compañía sabe mejor, platicar tonterías en un baño público y no sentirse tonto ni ridículo…que cuando se está con quien se ama es tenerlo todo, que hasta ahora no me había sentido tan vivo como antes, he conocido el dolor, la tristeza y el rechazo…pero también la tranquilidad, la alegría, tal vez no la aceptación que yo deseara, pero lo conocí y terminó por dejarme estar a su lado, si todo acabara en ése momento ya no importaría…pensé.

Fue cuando oí el estruendo y todo comenzó a temblar a mi alrededor, la estructura estaba cediendo por la magnitud de los daños, afuera había helicópteros, pero ninguno podía llegar hasta donde yo estaba por el humo denso, el techo se inclinó y yo resbalé rodando al siguiente nivel, quedando semi oculto entre los escombros el humo y el fuego, un rescate ahora era imposible, pero yo ya no temía, mentiría si no dijera que tragué grueso… pero estaba resignado, tal vez tuve una buena infancia con una adolescencia truncada por la tragedia, algo que muy poco recuerdo y que me marcó… pero también la superé, encontré que la venganza no lo es todo, ni siquiera para superar el dolor interno porque siempre te dejará vacío, hallé mi corazón que no se había secado ni marchito , sólo aletargado …y se llenó con el amor hacia la persona que me sacó de la oscuridad en la que estaba, había estallidos en la base, pronto colapsaría todo, sentí como retumbaba bajo de mí, suspiro hondo esperando el último movimiento, mi memoria buscó el rostro más reciente de Saitama sensei, con la sonrisa amplia y su facie decisiva y me concentré, ésta vez no sería tan duro como cuando la tragedia me abordó y lo perdí todo, porque ahora sí estoy resignado, recuperé mi humanidad… amé, el rechazo ya lo tenía asegurado… pero no me fue del todo mal, viví hasta donde un cyborg tan molesto como yo podía.

La estructura finalmente cedió, caí en medio del humo, la ceniza y el fuego.

Y entonces pensé que tenía un malfuncionamiento de mis sensores, pues creí oír la voz de mi sensei llamarme, me estoy engañando… me dije a mí mismo, estoy soñando y todo se apagará.

Una mano me sujetó firme de la muñeca parando mi caída, sujeto apenas del borde de una viga estaba Saitama sensei, entre el humo y el calor que nos rodeaba, ondeaba su capa blanca, iluminado su rostro con el resplandor del fuego bajo nosotros, ceño fruncido, determinado a no dejarme caer.

-¡Oye Genos resiste!—mi cara aún tenía la expresión resignada de un moribundo, tras un nuevo temblor…negué con la cabeza , entonces el rostro de sensei se turbó, si caíamos, Saitama sensei sobreviviría tal vez, pero era seguro que yo no…y entonces fue algo que dijo lo que me cimbró por completo.

-¡Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme y no me dejarás así nada más! ¡¿me entiendes mocoso?!—cada vez entendía menos, una nueva explosión nos sacudió, Saitama sensei se soltó de la viga abrazando lo que quedaba de mi cuerpo, lo agarré con mi único brazo y escondí el rostro entre su hombro, debo estar soñándo…pensaba ¡esto debe ser una alucinación porque voy a morir!

Mentiría si no dijera que estaba feliz si todo esto era una dulce jugada de mi cerebro, una vil falacia…

Entonces todo lo demás se tornó borroso y confuso, solo recuerdo estruendos, un temblor …todo se apagó.

Escuché a lo lejos algo, voces…era como oír a través del agua, poco a poco se hizo más nítido, registré el sonido de monitores, automáticamente deduje que estaba en un laboratorio, identifiqué los sonidos y el olor, era el laboratorio del Dr Kuseno, abrí los ojos, me era muy difícil enfocar, hasta que mis sensores visuales por fin se activaron, esperaba ver al anciano con corte de cabello de hongo, en su lugar…estaba ¡Saitama sensei!

-Sen...sei—Apenas pude articular palabra por la sorpresa y por el hecho que mi cuerpo se había reiniciado, él tenía ojeras como si no hubiera dormido, advertí que me habían recolocado ya mi brazo y mis piernas de repuesto, seguía conectado a las máquinas, todavía estaba en reparación por la batalla y seguía recargándome, había perdido mucha energía, no entendía nada.

-Al fin despertaste Genos , el Dr Kuseno tuvo muchos apuros para repararte.

-¿Porqué…?—la pregunta se me atoró en la garganta tanto que me dolió, sensei me miró, yo ya estaba respirando agitado tratando de ordenar mi mente que era un caos con todo lo vivido, Saitama sensei apoyó su mano en la mesa de reparación junto a mi cabeza, sentí que una lágrima de aceite caliente se escapó de mis ojos y él la limpió con delicadeza y cara de curiosidad, la estudiaba entre sus dedos como cuando se sacaba un moco y lo veía ¡qué comparación!, traté de calmarme para proseguir.

-¡¿Por qué dijo eso?!¡¿qué tengo que explicar?!no…no entiendo sensei ¡¿porqué lo dijo?!—mi cabeza daba vueltas y no quería dar rienda suelta a ilusiones ni conjeturas apresuradas , simplemente no era posible, la voz se me quebró y sensei sólo me miraba impasible, de entre su sudadera amarilla, sacó un pliego de papel arrugado, agrandé los ojos lleno de una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza , me sentí desnudo y vulnerable al ver que sostenía la hoja que arrugué y que estuve seguro haber tirado a la basura.

-Llegué al departamento y ya no estabas, esto estaba tirado junto a tu libreta y el cesto de basura caído… saliste tan deprisa que debiste tirarlo—Ahora él sabía todo y me llené de vergüenza y pena, quería morirme ahí mismo, me volteé con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, las lágrimas salían sin control, una mano me tomó firme del mentón y su voz era firme al ordenarme sin levantar la voz.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lo has estado ocultando?¿pensabas irte así nada más un día y no decirlo nunca?...¿en serio pensabas morir y jamás decir nada? ¡mírame Genos!—Abrí los ojos, Saitama sensei me miraba intensamente , con gesto severo, no podía deducir si estaba enojado, mis sensores sólo registraban una ligera alza en su pulso y temperatura, pero luego pensé…es obvio, el rechazo ya lo tienes ¿qué más puedes perder? Haz sobrevivido a cosas peores , lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte…más sabio.

-Desde que lo conocí, lo quise…cuanto más pude ver su forma de ser es que despertó éstos sentimientos…gracias a usted volví a vivir y a recuperar lo que perdí, llenó el vacío de mi interior y por ése amor, estaba dispuesto a callar , para no molestarlo…estoy agradecido y le juro que no lo molestaré con mi presencia ahora que…-Una mano me cubrió la boca.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que seas más concreto?—respiraba agitado ahora sensei, como si se contuviera, luego pude ver algo brillante y acuoso que caía de sus ojos, líquido, cristalino y salado, me abrazó con fuerza, midiéndose para no abollarme ni lastimar más mi cuerpo, acariciando mi nuca y mi cabello.

-¡Sensei!

-Vas a decir que estoy loco…pero cuando no te ví en casa me sentí tan sólo , me acostumbraste a recibirme y atenderme, a tratarme bien, te metiste en mi rutina, en mi espacio.

-Lo sie…nto yo

-No sé porqué me imaginé eso viendo la libreta en el suelo por las prisas, otras veces has salido en misiones , las veces que vas a reparación, siempre regresas, pero cuando no te ví…tuve un mal presentimiento ¿y si nunca regresas? ¿si se harta de mí por que soy muy apático y falto de emociones?¿si muere en misión?...recordé aquélla plática y empecé a notar que estabas más callado y tranquilo que de costumbre, estabas falto de ánimo hasta en tus respuestas, supe que algo dije que te lastimó pero me daba pena preguntar…¡no estoy acostumbrado a ésas cosas! Así que cuando levanté la libreta y ví la hoja arrugada , algo me dijo que era tuya.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos, para luego enmarcar mi rostro con su mano y limpiar mis aceitosas lágrimas.

-Yo sólo sé Genos…que no me van los chicos…¡los demás!¡aclaro! yo sólo sé que eres el único para mí ¡entiendes!—sus cejas se juntaron en un expresión de intensa emoción, yo estaba sobrecogido por tal declaración pero aún estaba dubitativo.

-Sensei…entonces usted y yo—Me dió un beso rudo y rápido, estaba rojo de pena, a lo que agregó sin dejar de mirarme.

-¡No preguntes lo que es obvio! tomaré responsabilidad de ti y tus sentimientos, de ahora en adelante no más secretos…¡no quiero volver a pasar por esto!...¡no quiero perderte Genos! Yo haré todo porque esto funcione ¿vale?

En medio de una gran sonrisa, estrujado entre sus poderosos brazos no pude decir más, asentí mientras me limpiaba el rostro, respondí en tono suave entrecortado.

-Sí Saitama sensei

-Nada más sensei—dijo severamente.

-Sí Saitama…-esta vez me dio otro beso más suave y apacible, no podrá decirlo bien, no es su fuerte ser directo con los sentimientos, pero sus acciones hablan por él , una sola lágrima de su corazón bastó para sanar la confusión, una sola palabra para llenar el vacío de mi ser.


End file.
